Entre a espada e o abismo
by T. Taiyoo
Summary: Estou pensando em um sumário decente. Se alguém tiver uma idéia, me ligue. Aliás, é Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke.


**Avisos: **Contém yaoi. Ainda não tenho certeza do que fazer nessa fanfic, então não me cobre agilidade em escrevê-la. Má linguagem. Possível, eu disse possível, lemon/darklemon. Provavelmente não vejo o amor da mesma forma que você, então você pode não entender o que eu quero dizer em certas partes, mas tudo bem, a gente supera. Nessa fanfic o Itachi não é o salvador Uchiha, bom e com ótimas intenções quanto a salvar Konoha. Aqui ele ainda é um bastardo sem coração.

**Casal: **Sasuke x Naruto x Itachi.

* * *

**Grito Interno**

**Prólogo**

Estava escuro, muito escuro. Não sabia por que, mas fazia questão de dormir com a porta trancada e tudo na mais absoluta escuridão. Talvez fosse porque aquele breu o lembrasse daqueles olhos, raramente na cor "natural", mas que ainda assim lembravam um céu sem luar. Sempre se perguntava o que eles poderiam estar fazendo, os Uchihas. Sabia que era errado gostar de mais de uma pessoa, mas não conseguia evitar. Era como se algo o atraísse para aqueles dois, algo incômodo e fatal.

Realmente... Fatal poderia ser a palavra que melhor descrevia seus sentimentos por eles. Um ora o queria morto ora o queria bem longe. Outro ora parecia olhá-lo de uma forma estranhamente interessada ora queria capturá-lo e, provavelmente, matá-lo também. É... a sorte não batia a sua porta, para variar. Era assim que passava todas as suas noites desde...nem ele se lembrava mais a quanto tempo tinha essa estranha obsessão pelo clã Uchiha. Era perturbador aquele sentimento. Sentir-se tão sozinho por não ter nenhuma das pessoas que mais o machucaram por perto.

--

--

Em algum lugar, relativamente longe da casa de Naruto, um dos Uchihas pensava quase a mesma coisa, claro que de um ponto de vista diferente e, nem em sonhos, pensava que tinha um rival ou algo do gênero.

_Teme_

Que saudade sentia de ouvir aquele "xingamento", aquela voz afobada, infantil, aquele sorriso sincero, aquelas provocações de sempre. Queria tanto voltar, mesmo sabendo que nada voltaria a ser como antes. Como se odiava. Maldito poder. Maldito Orochimaru. E principalmente, maldito irmão. Mas o que podia fazer? Voltar para Konoha e pedir desculpas? Dizer que não fora por querer? Aí era que estava o problema. Havia sido por querer e, por mais que estivesse um pouco arrependido, nunca voltaria sem executar sua vingança, sem tirar aquele maldito peso de sua consciência. Não podia voltar sem ter feito a sua parte, porque, se o fizesse nada daquilo teria sentido. Todo treinamento, todo sofrimento, todas as provações seriam inúteis, e a última coisa que Sasuke queria no momento era se sentir inútil.

--

--

Outro quarto, outra pessoa, mesmos pensamentos. Bom, não se pode dizer que os pensamentos são exatamente os mesmos, pois ninguém nunca sabe o que Itachi está pensando. Ao menos a linha de pensamento era a mesma. Naruto. Um nome que há alguns anos não era nada transformou-se em tudo. Era terrivelmente estranho o que sentia por aquele pirralho. Não, não era amor. Isso tinha certeza. Não poderia amar alguém que conhecia tão pouco, e talvez fosse aquela falta de informação que o fascinasse. De alguma maneira o jeito determinado de Naruto o irritava. Como alguém como ele, que havia sofrido tanto na vida, que havia sido rejeitado por muitos, ainda conseguia sorrir daquele jeito? Como alguém como ele conseguia ser tão especial para tantas pessoas? Não, no mínimo isso era revoltante. Por que ele, Uchiha Itachi, um ninja habilidoso, um gênio, não conseguia ser como aquele garoto? Por que todas as suas lutas pareciam sem um sentido real? Era odioso ver o quanto aquele pirralho havia se desenvolvia, o quanto ele havia se tornado mais e mais feliz.

Por um momento pensou em seu irmão. Todos sabiam do laço que havia entre Sasuke e Naruto. Era óbvia a importância que um dava para o outro. Irmãos. Era assim que ele, Itachi, e Sasuke deveriam ser. Naruto era um intruso e Itachi sentiu-se instigado a fazê-lo sofrer, mais e mais.

**O que você ambiciona nessa vida? Já parou para pensar que, não importa o que você queira, sempre vai haver alguém sofrerá com a sua atitude, com a sua decisão?**


End file.
